Sinedd
Sinedd is the striker for The Shadows and former member of The Snow Kids. He is considered one of the main adversaries of the series due to his intense rivalry with D'Jok to be the best player in Galactik Football. History Season 1 Little is known about Sinedd's past. He was orphaned at a young age and never seems to have known his parents, who were killed in an unidentified war. It is unknown who raised him but it appears he has no other family or relatives. He was brought up on Akillian and seems to have known D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran and Ahito for at least some time prior to the beginning of the series. He is approximately 15 at the beginning of the series but has never showed any signs of being contaminated by the Meta-Flux, either as a child or during his time as a footballer. His antagonistic relationship with the other players and especially with D'Jok and Micro-Ice is set up in episode 1 when the three get into a dispute regarding a batch of tickets Sinedd has stolen from Micro-Ice and Micro-Ice in turn has stolen from a gangster named Bellow. Their relationship continues throughout the tryouts and initial training period and culminates when Sinedd's refusal to work with D'Jok or Micro-Ice, his constant fouling and selfish play force Aarch to replace him during the Snow Kids-Red Tigers match. Angry at his rejection Sinedd slips away during the second half of the match and before Aarch can speak to him again he encounters Artegor Nexus, who offers him a place playing for the Shadows. Sinedd joins the Shadows as a striker and learns to use the team's Flux, the Smog. He antagonizes his former team in the preliminary round matches and qualifies for the final sixteen in Genesis Stadium. Prior to the Galactik Football final, he learns from Bleylock that D'Jok will throw the match in order to save his father and decided to challenge D'Jok to a one on one game to prove to D'Jok and to himself that he is the superior player. The two boys play each other in Genesis Stadium, but a winner is never decided as before the game can be finished Sinedd collapses in pain from the power of the Smog and has to be carried off the pitch. Bleylock convinces Sinedd to insert his Meta-flux weapon into the cup, under the pretense that wiping out the Galaxy's Flux will prevent a coming war. Season 2 At the start of Season 2 Sinedd is still playing for the Shadows. He is also secretly involved in an underground, no-holds-barred football tournament called Netherball. He recruits Rocket to play Netherball and acts as the coordinator of the Sphere where Netherball is conducted. He acts as the Sphere's coordinator and is seen to be in communication with Harris, but seems unaware of the Sphere's true purpose or that Bleylock is the mastermind behind the plan. Sinedd is also one of the seven players selected to play in the All-Star match. His longstanding resentment towards D'Jok compromises the team and he is berated by Aarch, D'Jok and the Lightnings' striker Warren for his lack of teamwork and bitterness towards D'Jok. In the second half of the match, Sinedd starts to co-operate and his passing allows his team-mates to score 2 goals.After the match D'Jok attempts to befriend Sinedd who rejects him again, telling him he has 'better things to do' than celebrate with D'Jok. Later that night Sinedd accepts Rocket's challenge to play Netherball, expressly disobeying Harris's orders by doing so. The two play extremely aggressively and the match ends with Rocket causing Sinedd to twist his ankle grievously. The Shadows face the Pirates in the first round of the GFC. Sinedd is forced to participate in the match by Artegor, despite the agonizing pain caused by his snapped ankle. He plays very well and manages to score two goals in the first minutes. During the match, when Sinedd was about to score his third goal, Bleylock fires his flux weapon at the Shadows' home system causing the entire team to lose its Flux. Without the Smog Sinedd's teammates are helpless, Sinedd himself seems to suffer even more from his injury and by the end of the game he can barely stand. The Shadows lose the match and the Pirates are framed for the attack. Despite the Pirates being disqualified from the semi-finals and being given the option to take their place, Artegor declines as without the Smog, the Shadows are unable to compete at the level of the other teams who have their Flux. Since the Smog is destroyed and Artegor has become co-coach of the Snow Kids, the future of the Shadows team is unknown. After his team is eliminated from the Cup Sinedd still acts as the coordinator of the Sphere. The lack of Smog seems to cause his body to suffer. When the Smog reappears Artegor Nexus returns to coach his old team and the Shadows are allowed to once again participate in the Cup. They face off against the Xenon. Sinedd lies to Artegor that he hasn't suffer any side-effects during the Smog disappearance. In the first half of the match the Shadows manage to keep the upper hand with Sinedd scoring three goals. Sinedd plays extremely well until in the second half he falls victim to the Smog toxin. Since the poisoning turns out to be serious he is unable to continue playing with his full strength. With Sinedd seriously weakened the Shadows lose to Xenon 3:5. By the end of the game Sinedd blames Artegor for their defeat and calls him weak. Season 3 Sinedd first appears on a beach on Paradisia with Mei, hinting a relationship and showing that he had offered a place to Mei with The Shadows. It is later shown that Mei accepts the offer to join the team after she experiences The Smog. In this season Sinedd is slightly superior to D'jok. During their first match Sinedd controls the field and leads his team to a distructive victory over the Snow Kids 4-0. Sinedd is also a more constant football player than D'Jok. Personality Sinedd is pessimistic, arrogant and proud, often showing the symtomps of antisocial personality disorder. Seen as a bully and with little time for friendship he is rather direct and violent when it comes to football, Sinedd is the type who gets to work quickly and his aggression on the field has led to him being frequently penalized for fouling other players. His thirst for violence is also heightened by the Smog, what causes him to lose control of his behaviour. But Sinedd was also shown regretting his actions. Underneath insolence and ire Sinedd is more misguided rather than simply evil. He wanted to fulfill Bleylock's plan and sacrifice all the Flux, including his own, believing he is doing it for greater good- to prevent incoming wars. Disliked for his arrogance, Sinedd doesn't get along well with any of the other team members, though he does show a grudging respect for Rocket, whom he invited to join the Shadows. Old rivalries with D'Jok led to friction on the pitch and the two were never able to develop a solid partnership, a problem which sabotaged the team's attack position in its early matches. After leaving the team Sinedd and D'Jok's long-standing rivalry escalated, until beating D'Jok and proving his worth became the most important thing on Sinedd's agenda. He also struggles to accept any kind of authority, including his coaches. Yet during the All-Stars match he seems affected by Warren's reproach, what indicates that he might idolize Warren the same way D'Jok does. In the second half of the match he starts listening to Aarch' directions and forms a hard-hittind duo with D'Jok. He is portrayed as an exceptional football player, on a par with D'Jok, the most talented of the Snow Kids. However he has been chided by Aarch for his inability to acknowledge his mistakes and for taking the game too personally. Sinedd plays at Number 11, Artegor Nexus's old number. His defection from Akillian to the Shadows echoes Aarch and Artegor's move of fifteen years previously. In Season 3, Sinedd is shown to have a much more peaceful and loving side when he is with Mei although he still holds onto a bitter rivalry attitude when face to face witH D'Jok. Relationships As mentioned above, Sinedd being an orphan has no family. His families' identities are kept secret and the only time they are mentioned is when Sinedd states how the war killed his parents leaving him as an orphan. The mention of his dead parents also was the main argument that stopped Sinedd from fulfilling Beylock's plan. It indicates that although he seems calm about the fate of his parents the fact of being an orphan still hurts him. He has a certain inhibition towards Rocket as he never challenges him. Rather, he asks Rocket to join the Shadows, an indication of the fact that Rocket has great ability which Sinedd respects. In second season he offers Rocket to play Netherball and acts civil, even friendly towards him. However, when they face each other in the sphere they are both ruthless. Sinedd also appears to get along with other Shadows players, having taunted the Snow Kids as a group, however, it has not been shown whether he spends time with them. He also seemes to know a lot of other players in the Galactik Football league but, as stated many time by D'Jok, Sinedd has no real friends. Though when he played with the Snowkids, he seemed to be seen around Mei, the Snow Kids defender, many times. Which is a main reason for the many fanfics about this 'shipping.' He has unexplained connections to Bleylock and Harris, as shown by him being the person intended to execute Bleylock's plans in both season 1 and 2. He also seems to have a rather antipathetic relationship with his coach, as Artegor forces all the pressure of winning on Sinedd and didn't use to care about his wellbeing as long as Sinedd scored. When the Smog disappears Artegor abandons his team and gets cured of the psychologically intoxicating influence of the Smog. During his time with the Snow Kids he still doesn't seem to take any interest in Sinedd's wellbeing, although he was shown acting friendly towards the Snow Kids. After Artegor returns to the Shadows he seems more caring and encouraging towards Sinedd. He asks Sinedd if he was feeling sick without the Smog but Sinedd lies to him and says he didn't feel any different. After the Xenons defeat the Shadows Sinedd says that Artegor might have the Smog back, but has changed and is weak. Sinedd blames Artegor for their defeat. In season 3, it is revealed that Sinedd and Mei were having a relationship and despite past events, the two seemed good in each others company. Category:Characters